Marimeia’s Surprise
by West Wind
Summary: Marimeia returns home after midterms at college to a pleasant surprise. A sequel to my previous two stories about Marimeia and Heero. Warning – no real plot, just fluff.


Marimeia's Surprise   
By West Wind 

**Author's Note:** I thought I should keep the same naming pattern I used for the first two Marimeia stories. This will probably be the last Marimeia/Heero story in this series, unless the muse strikes. There will not be kidnappings, life threatening situations, or a real plot in this story, just pure fluff/sap. I put together a few ideas that I wanted to write but could not fit into the previous two stories, so it might not be very good. Let me know what you think. 

Almost forgot: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This story is for non-profit and entertainment purposes only. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was only a few months until Marimeia's third year of college was complete and midterms had just finished. In fact, she had just finished with her last test for the week and was making her way back home through the spitting mist. She pulled her coat around her more tightly to block the damp wind. She finally made it to the house she shared with Nikki, Jen, and Kiel's girlfriend, Tammy. Marimeia through her bag in the kitchen chair so she could shrug out of her coat. She hated when it was cold and wet out unless she could stay where it was warm and there was a certain someone to cuddle up with. She allowed her thoughts to drift to Heero. She missed him. It had been almost a month since she had seen or talked to him. He and Duo had taken a batch of new recruits out for three weeks of survival training. Three weeks of living off of a few supplies, hunting for food, making shelters out of what you could find, and no radio contact unless it was an emergency. Marimeia did not envy the cadets at all. Heero should be back tonight, and she looked forward to his call. 

Marimeia was cold and decided hot chocolate sounded good. She put the kettle on to boil. She fished out a mug and started scooping the mix into it. She heard movement from the other room and figured it was one of her roommates home early. 

"I am making hot chocolate. Do you want some?" she called out without looking up from her task at hand. 

"Sure," a male monotone voice replied. 

A smile spread across Marimeia's face when she heard it. 

"Heero!" she said and looked up in surprise to find him leaning against the doorframe with his right shoulder and his arms crossed before him. 

Marimeia flung herself at Heero and he wrapped his arms around her in greeting. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you would just be getting back from the training outing." 

"We were passing through on our way back, and Duo dropped me off," he answered mater-of-factly. "I hope you don't mind that I used you shower when I got in." 

"If you hadn't, I would be making you head that way now instead of holding you close." 

Heero let out a throaty grunt/laugh at her remark. 

The kettle took this opportunity to sound the waters readiness and Marimeia returned to her task of making their warm drinks. They sat at the table and sipped at their drinks while they swapped news. Once the mugs were empty, Marimeia placed them in the sink and sat in Heero's lap. She wrapped one arm around his neck and brushed his hair out of his eyes with her other. 

"You know," she said mischievously, "you showed up just in time to aid me in a class project." 

"And how can I help you with that?" he inquired. 

"I have to create a portfolio on my study of the human body for my art class and you could be my male model. If you don't want to do it, I could get Kiel or someone else. I am sure they would be happy to help." 

Marimeia knew he would help before she had even asked, but she enjoyed watching him react to her getting someone else to model for her. 

"Mission accepted," he replied before giving her a kiss. 

"Let's get started," she declared as she pulled him from his chair. 

They entered her room where she gathered up her supplied then had Heero sit on the floor. She squatted down in front of him and pulled his shirt off over his head. He mumbled something through the material.. 

"It is a study on the human body. I can't study it if it is covered." 

Heero looked at her dubiously and she laughed. 

"Only the shirt has to come off," she reassured. 

Marimeia then proceeded to position Heero the way she wanted him. When she was done, he had his head propped in his left hand which was supported by his upright left leg. The foot of the other leg was resting close to his body under the bent left leg, and his right arm draped casually across his right thigh. 

"Just stay like that. This won't take long," she reassured as she plopped down on the floor by her supplies. 

Marimeia's hand moved quickly over the paper leaving light defining lines that would be transformed into an image of Heero. Once the basic outline was completed to her satisfaction, she picked up another pencil and added the shading. 

"You can move if you like," she informed Heero. 

Heero uncurled himself, stood and stretched his too long stationary muscles. He sauntered to Marimeia and stood behind her. She was applying the last bits of shading to the artwork before her. Heero admired her skill. She has produced a very real and accurate likeness of him. 

"What do you think?" she inquired while offering him the paper to get a closer look. 

"It is very good. You have a wonderful talent," he complemented as he handed it back to her. 

Marimeia put down her supplies and started to stand. She accepted the hand Heero offered and he pulled her to her feet. Within seconds her left leg started prickling and tingling as the blood flow was fully returned to her leg. She could not bear to put weight on it and it buckled out from under her as she tried. Heero swiftly stabilized her teetering form and looked at her questioningly. Marimeia leaned against Heero for support while her leg returned to life. She looked up at him and gave him a sheepish grin. 

"Leg's asleep," she said. 

He nodded his understanding. 

The numbness and pain soon faded, but she did not pull away from Heero. She looked up at him lovingly and ran her fingers through his wayward lock that dangled between his eyes. She gently brushed it back only to have it return to its original position. 

"Your hair is as stubborn as you are," she laughed as she rested both hands lightly on his bare chest. "But, I love you in spite of it," she teased before gently brushing her lips against his. 

"And I love you in spite of you teasing and mischiefness," he replied before tenderly placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead, which was followed by a loving caress of her lips with his. 

Marimeia moved her hands down the front of Heero's muscular torso and around his sides until they meet behind his back, as Heero and Marimeia continued to enjoy each others mouths. Heero tightened his hold around Marimeia pulling her to him. Her body molding to his. Marimeia let out a small moan of pleasure as they kissed. Hands began to roam across and explore the surface of the others back as the kisses became deeper and more passionate. 

They pulled apart and came up for air at the sound of the outside door opening. Marimeia gave Heero a quick peck on the cheek before slipping from his grasp. She snared his shirt from the bed and through it at him. 

"You might want to put this back on," she informed him with a smile before heading out of her room. 

Heero held his shirt and longed for the return of the warmth from her body before he shrugged it back on. Heero followed Marimeia back to the living room where they found Jen and Kiel. Greetings were exchanged and they were soon lost in conversation. 

~*~*~*~ 

It had been a wonderful evening for Marimeia. Heero had taken her out for dinner. Nothing fancy, just one of the local joints that served good food. Next they went bowling at the bowling ally in the basement of the college student center. Heero bowled as expected… perfectly, not one pen missed. Marimeia did not do as well. She only scored a little over a hundred, but it did not matter. What was important was that she was having fun and who she was with. 

The rain had stopped, and Marimeia looked up through the trees at the stars as she and Heero strolled across campus hand in hand. 

"The stars are so beautiful," she sighed with contentment. 

Heero gave her hand a squeeze in agreement, and they continued to stroll in silence – just enjoying the presence of the other. Heero guided them to the fountain by the library. They sat on the fountain's edge with the sound of trickling water drowning out the sounds from the road not far away. 

"I have a question for you," said Heero flatly. 

Marimeia looked at him quizzically. She noted an undercurrent of nervousness and/or uncertainty in his normal emotionless tone. 

"Ask," encouraged Marimeia. 

Marimeia looked at him in confusion as Heero slipped off the edge and went down on one knee. He still had her hand is his and his Prussian blue eyes locked onto hers. 

"Will you marry me?" he asked. 

Marimeia's confusion turned to shock. Her eyes widened in surprise but were soon filled with joy and tears. 

"Yes," was all she could manage to get out before joy overwhelmed her. 

They both sat there froze in place for a minute as the weightiness of the situation soaked in. Heero was the first to break the stalemate. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He presented it to Marimeia as he moved back to sit beside her. She opened it. Nestled in the box was an engagement ring. A tear shaped diamond sat in the center with a small emerald on either side. Marimeia looked from the ring to Heero. She was speechless. Heero gently removed the ring from the box and slipped it over her ring finger on her right hand. Marimeia through her arms around Heero's neck. 

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. 

Heero returned the sentiment before demonstrating his confession with a kiss. 

~ The End ~   



End file.
